


The Dark in Me

by MooseInATrenchCoat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Powerful Reader, dangerous magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseInATrenchCoat/pseuds/MooseInATrenchCoat
Summary: Natsu does the stupid thing of stealing yet another S-class mission, forcing Lucy to go with him. Gray and Ersa soon follow to get him out of his mess.When everything goes wrong, a mysterious hooded wizard comes to save the day.





	The Dark in Me

Chapter 1  
*3rd person*  
“Natsu you idiot! Haven’t you already learned that you can’t do these missions alone?”  
Thirty seconds after Gray and Erza found Natsu and Lucy, the two boys began bashing heads.  
“That was a long time ago, and I wasn’t alone I have Lucy!”  
The blond girl just held her head in her hand. Obviously regretting her decision to come with the flame brain. “Will you two stop already?” Ersa finally stepped in, throwing the boys off of eachother, “What mission did you even take?”  
“Defeat the creepy guy?”  
“You chose to try to defeat a wizard who practises illegal magic, who no one had been able to even find yet?”  
“Uh... yes?”  
  
—————————————————  
  
After an hour of walking (and of Natsu’s constant complaining), the four made it to an abandoned town. The buildings were made of stone, bright green moss covered the place. The group was on high alert. Listening for anything. The figure made no noise as it emerged from their hiding place. They knew that someone would come to get them eventually. A smile played on the lips of the figure. This will be fun.

*your POV*  
You stood hidden in the greenery to behind the town, a black hooded cloak camouflaging you in the darkness. You watched as your enemy walked into the abandoned town. You watched the clueless wizards as they searched every house, still not noticing the maniac that stood before them.  
_They’re doomed_.  
It was the dark thought that followed whenever a new wizard came to try. One after another, they lined up, each facing the same fate as the rest. Death.

============================  
*3rd person POV*  
Happy was the first to notice the figure, Lucy was the first to mention it, Natsu was the first to attack, Erza was the first to yell. The figure quickly dodged the flame attack, without batting an eye.  
“Get out of there Natsu” Ezra’s shout echoed through the empty streets. Natsu got back up again. “No way Erza! I’m bringing this guy down” The grin on the figure’s face seemed to grow, a small chuckle escaping his lips.  
_Stupid boy_.  
The sky darkened with clouds. A lightning bolt flashed, and thunder rang through out the island. Rain began to pour so much that no one in the group could find each other.

But that didn’t matter, since after two minutes, none of them were conscious. Except for the hooded figure who emerged from the surrounding forest.  
“Ah (y/n), good to see you.” The villain’s voice had a mocking tone. The glare of the figure looked as if it could cut through steel.

The entire island went pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if I got anything wrong or anything. 
> 
>  
> 
> •~•


End file.
